A Gundam Wing Cinderella
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: The traditional fairy tale with a Gundam Wing twist.


Author's note: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters. Please don't due me.

* * *

A Gundam Wing Cinderella

Noin ran through the streets of the capital of the Sanc Kingdom. She climbed over a garden wall and into one of the less popular gardens. 

"Zechs?" 

"Over here, Noin."

The girl found her best friend under a tree with a book on tactics. His shoulder length blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail. 

"Zechs, I'm, I, my father died." 

What!? Oh, Noin I'm sorry." 

"Stepmother told me that I couldn't go anywhere, but I had to say goodbye." 

"Goodbye? What are you talking about?' "

She says she has plans for me, and I don't think I'll be able to get out of them."

The two eleven year olds looked at each other. Finally, Zechs pressed a gold ring into Noin's hand. Her violet eyes widened as she examined it. The band held a amethyst and fit perfectly on her ring finger. 

"It was going to be your birthday present." 

"Thank you Zechs." 

The two hugged then parted for what they both thought was the last time. 

***Eight years later ***

"Lucrezia? Lucrezia!" 

Noin sighed as she heard her stepmother call her. The tall, young woman put down the rag she'd been washing windows with. 

"Yes ma'am?" 

"Lucrezia, you will accompany Dorothy and myself when we go shopping today. We'll be making numerous purchases and someone needs to carry the packages." 

"Yes ma'am."

"You're dismissed." 

Noin made her way up to the attic which served as her bedroom. She would have to change clothes if they were going out. Since her father's death, Noin had served as a servant to her stepmother and stepsister. She had also lost her best friend, Zechs. She still hoped that she would see him again, but knew it was doubtful. 

***

Milliardo Peacecraft was frustrated. 

"Mother it isn't possible for me to pick someone to marry after meeting them just once." 

"Nonsense dear. Besides, the ball will be a good experience for Relena." 

"I hate being a prince," he thought as he left the room.

Relena, his little sister, would be queen when their parents passed away. There was really no need for him to marry except for stupid tradition's sake. He wished he could talk to Noin; she'd understand.

It had been eight years since he'd seen her. He hadn't even gotten to tell her that he wasn't really Zechs Marquise. That was the name he had been enrolled at a private school under. Milliardo missed her company. 

***

"Stuck carrying stuff again, huh Noin?" 

"Yeah, and we may be here for awhile, Sally." 

Noin was already carrying several packages. She was now watching her step family pick through samples of silk. Sai Lien Po, called Sally, was the daughter of the silk merchant. She and Noin had become friends shortly after Sally had moved here from China. 

"Why are they doing this that's what I want to know." 

"Didn't you hear about the ball?"

"What ball?" 

"The queen is holding a ball for Prince Milliardo; he's supposed to pick a bride there. You know, you're probably invited. I got an invitation yesterday." 

"Like the wicked witch of the west would let me go." 

"You could just go anyway. I..." 

"Lucrezia, come along, we have several other stops to make." 

***

By the end of the day, Noin was exhausted. They had bought about an entire new wardrobe for Dorothy. Noin had thought about going to the ball, it sounded like fun. But she didn't have a gown and with helping Dorothy get ready she wouldn't have time to get one. 

The night of the ball arrived. Noin had spent the entire day getting Dorothy ready. She had to admit, her stepsister was very pretty. Dorothy was dressed in an aquamarine and gold gown. She also was laden with gold jewelry. A pair of ridiculously high heels completed the outfit. 

Dorothy and her stepmother had just sailed out the door, when Sally showed up. "

What are you doing here?" 

"Come on, we don't have much time."

Sally ordered Noin into the shower. When she got out, a violet silk gown was waiting for her. Sally then did what she could with Noin's short hair. 

As Noin was putting on a pair of violet slippers, Sally asked, "Do you have any jewelry you can wear?" 

"I might have something." 

Noin disappeared upstairs. She returned wearing a slender gold chain with a gold ring with an amethyst hung on it.

"Great, let's go. We're going to be late."

***

Milliardo looked for a way to escape Dorothy Catalonia. That girl wouldn't leave him alone and was extremely annoying. He noticed one of the new arrivals, a beautiful girl with short black hair. 

"Would you like to dance?" 

She looked a little flustered, but accepted. To his surprise, she was good company. Milliardo quickly found himself liking her; she reminded him of Noin. 

"I didn't know Heero could smile," she said while they took a break from dancing. 

She was watching Relena dance with a brown haired boy. Milliardo did notice that the guy was smiling, but what struck him was the kid's formidable death glare when someone tried to cut in. Milliardo offered his lady his arm and swung her out onto the dance floor. 

"Your necklace is pretty."

"Thank you; the ring was a gift from my best friend."

"Her best friend?" he thought. "That ring looks like the one I gave Noin." 

"What's your name?"

"It's..."

"You!" Dorothy had found them.

His companion tried to move away, but Dorothy grabbed her necklace. He watched in horror as the necklace broke, and the girl disappeared into the night. By the time the furor died down, Milliardo felt a tap on his shoulder. His sister and her dance partner were standing beside him. Relena pressed something into his hand, whispered "Mother's coming", and disappeared. 

Milliardo opened his hand to find the gold ring with an amethyst. 

"So, dear, have you made a decision?"

"If I had to marry someone I met tonight, it would be the girl I was dancing with."

"The one that ran off? But you have no way to find her." 

"I have an idea."

"Very well dear, goodnight."

*** 

Noin felt like crying. Why had Dorothy ruined it all? The prince had been very nice; he was a lot like Zechs. She had lost her most precious treasure the ring Zechs had given her. 

***

Relena smiled; it might be pouring, but that wouldn't stop her brother. She was dressed in normal clothes; Heero had offered to help her follow her brother. There was no way she would be left behind today. 

***

Milliardo sighed; maybe going door to door in the area he thought Noin lived in wasn't a good idea. He was almost certain the girl he met the night before was Noin. 

***

Noin was kicked out of the house and told not to come back till the prince was gone. She made her way to the garden she used to meet Zechs in unaware of the two people following her. She sat down under the tree and began to cry. 

***

A grumbling Milliardo made his way to the garden where hew had met Noin. He had just spent the last half hour being fussed over by Dorothy Catelonia and her mother. He paused startled; there was someone there already. A young woman sat sobbing under the tree. 

"Noin?" he called softly. 

Her head jerked up and turned toward him. Surprise was in her eyes. "Zechs is that you?" she paused as he came closer; "Oh, your highness, I thought you were someone else." 

"You dropped this," he placed the ring in her hand. 

Noin's tear streaked face looked up at him. 

"I'm sorry that I didn't get to tell you that my name wasn't really Zechs. I was going to school under that name at the time." 

"It's really you." 

Noin flung her arms around him. It felt so good to have him back. She was startled when he started to kiss her, but quickly recovered. After a few moments they broke apart. 

"Noin would you..." 

"I'd love to, Zechs."

***

Relena watched with Heero from her perch in the tree, "Looks like I have a big sister now." 

Owari (the end) 


End file.
